What kind of evil is this?
by santana the strange
Summary: When a drastic change occurs in Dean, Sam and Castiel whilst in South Dakota, they set out to change what has happened to them, with the help of their father figure Bobby. Now if Dean and Cas can keep their eyes and minds off one another then maybe they'll find themselves unchanged once more.


Dean Winchester had been dreaming peacefully for the first time in his life when a crippling pain shooting through his abdomen awoke him. When he reached down to investigate he discovered the thick, wet substance that could only be blood. He raised it to his face and even in the darkness he could scent the familiar iron that was present in Human blood.

Sam and Dean had been following a lead in Spearfish, South Dakota, a lead that Sam was convinced would help them find a useful weapon in the battle between themselves and Lucifer. Dean had grown frustrated when the colt hadn't failed just once, but twice, to kill the King of Hell and he had been enthusiastic about any rumour or myth or legend that could help them. He wanted the bastard dead more than Sammy. Maybe then they'd be safe, maybe then no one else would die, maybe then there would be peace.

In Spearfish they had discovered a pack of Wendigo and they had barely escaped with their lives, their minds had been preoccupied when they had entered the mining hills and they hadn't been thinking of much more than finding the fabled sword that was located in the town.

And as Dean lay there in bed, bleeding, pain filling his body, he had to wonder if they had escaped without a scratch. He began to wonder if Sam was okay too. His younger brother was all that he had left of his biological family and he had vowed to protect him, after all it was what he was good at, he'd been doing it for as long as he could remember. He'd like to say he'd done a good job of protecting Sam but then there was the case of Ruby and Lilith, two demons that had tricked them both. Sometimes Dean had to wonder if he'd failed Sam.

'Sammy?' Dean called out a feminine voice echoing his words. He grew angered at once, how dare some woman that they barely knew call Sam by the same nickname he did? 'Sammy are you hurt?' he asked and the woman echoed him once more. This confused him, Sam wasn't known for bringing women back to the motel especially because he had a rule against it.

'Dean,' a female voice called, it sounded pained and he wondered what the Hell was going on. 'Dean did you bring a woman back? I thought I told you…' the voice trailed off when they realised that there weren't any women in the room, there couldn't possibly be any women.

'Sammy?' Dean asked and when an absurd thought came over him he shot upright in bed and patted himself down. What he found did not help his sudden anxiety. Instead of a flat chest filled with his muscles there were breasts? 'Sammy, I've got breasts,' he called out and only silence followed by the sound of patting was his reply.

'I'm fine, I don't have breasts,' Sam replied and Dean reassured himself that he was only dreaming, until the ache returned to his abdomen. What was wrong with his body? He continued patting himself down, reaching down his abdomen, past the blood and…

'It's gone Sammy,' Dean called out and struggled to get out of bed, the pain like nothing he had ever experienced, it was bringing him weakness like no wound from a demon or monster ever could. It was like he didn't have any strength in his body anymore, that all the masculine muscles he had gained throughout their years of Hunting had just disappeared over night. But what demon or creature could have done this to him?

'Dean, I think that the Wendigo injured me,' Sam called out and before he could say anymore Dean gathered their first aid kit and rushed to his brother's side to administer bandages and antiseptic wipes. 'I'm bleeding and I feel like something tore out my abdomen.' Dean began to really panic now and decided that maybe Human medicine wouldn't be able to heal something like that.

'Caz!' Dean called out in the new feminine tone he had somehow acquired and when he received no reply he called out once more and was startled by the sound of the bathroom door opening behind him.

'You called Dean?' A feminine voice that sent shivers down his spine called and when Dean turned around he encountered an exceedingly attractive brunette female, her hair framing a curvaceous body with generous breasts. Dean would have hardened had he had his manhood, but still as it was his nipples hardened and the pain in his abdomen only increased. Who was this beautiful woman and how had she entered their bathroom? Perhaps she was an angel. No that couldn't be right they were cut off from the angels, they couldn't be found by heaven. Perhaps then it was a goddess, a really attractive heavenly being that hadn't torn out what was left of his abdomen and devoured it.

'Caz?' Dean asked curiously and when the female frowned and her expression grew confused he realised that it was indeed their angel companion. But he was, she was a woman. How was this even possible?

'Dean I'm in pain, it's odd and new to me, why would women have pain in their abdomen?' Caz asked and the elder Winchester brother wanted to laugh but Caz had made a good point. There was only one reason why women felt pain in their abdomen. And there was only one reason that Caz would be standing there looking as though he were about to burst into tears for no logical reason.

'We have become women Caz, I don't know how and I'm not a fan of it,' as he spoke he caught sight of his breasts. 'Well I don't mind these babies.' He reached up and squeezed his chest. 'But that is beside the point. We have monthlies Castiel,' Dean said and switched on the light in the bedroom, Sammy looked up and Dean looked at him with narrowed eyes.

'Dean what's wrong?'

'Do you have it?' Dean asked, trying to find any notable feature that would inform him that his brother had gone through the same transformation. When Sam only looked up in confusion he sighed and tried to explain once more. 'Do you have your Y?' He asked, trying a scientific explanation with his nerd brother.

'My Y, of course I have my…' moments passed before Sammy looked up in panic. 'It's gone Dean.'

'Okay now that we have established we have all become female could one of you explain what Dean calls monthlies?' Caz asked and Dean looked up at the now female Castiel and thought how cute it was that he/she didn't know about the reproductive system.

'They're periods Caz, I'll explain it on the ride we've got to go to the supermarket.' Dean told them as he dressed quickly and tied his long black hair up, hoping that he would never have to get used to the idea of it. Long hair was for Sammy, not Dean.


End file.
